Hawthornpaw
Hawthornpaw is a charcoal spotted tabby tom. Description Appearance :Attractive and deceiving like his mother: a gorgeous pelt and features, rippling muscles, short fur of his father, smoky black base coat that slowly fades to a bright yet light fawn color on his unders and face, darker spots/stripes, long legs, average height, very athletic build due to bengal grandfather, lean yet muscular. Personality :Cynical, anti-social to those he doesn't trust, stubborn, ridiculously competitive and reckless, willing to go stupid lengths for stupid things, loyal to certain causes, opinionated. Skills : Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships Family Pumpkinfrost & Whiskerclaw: :Everyone says that Pumpkinpaw and I are a perfect combination of our parents. I never met my mother, but I knew my father for a short time while I was a kitten, before he died. He seemed real cool, I wish I had been able to know him longer. I think he really loved my mother." - Hawthornclaw's thoughts on his parents. ::Hawthornclaw's mother passed before he could even open his eyes, leaving him with no memories of her. But from what he heard, she was as fiery as he and his sister, one of the few cats who could keep up with their father. From Hawthornclaw's understanding, he and his sister are very much like his parents in a troublesome sense. He has a few memories of his father from early kithood and does miss him, and sometimes wonders what his future may have been like with his father still around. Orchidbloom: :"Orchidbloom was our adopted mother, and she kept a good watch over us. She actually kept me out of trouble as a kitten, until I got too big and too hard to keep under control. I really respect her and think of her as a good role model, I just don't care to be a responsible cat. I do fear disappointing her, though. She's so good at making me feel guilty whenever she gets that upset look in her eyes. I think Orchidbloom will be a good mother, some day." - Hawthornclaw's thoughts on his foster parent. ::While he never cared for being a responsible and respectful warrior, Hawthornclaw still sees his foster mother as a great role model, he just doesn't choose to follow in her footsteps. However, he still fears being a disappointment, and wishes to make her proud in his own 'special' way. He respects Orchidbloom, and she's one of the few cats he'll generally obey. While he doesn't see her as his true mother, he does care for the cat who raised him, even thought he turned out to be somewhat of a burnout. Pumpkinpaw: :"Inferior." - Hawthornclaw's thoughts on his sister. ::Hawthornclaw truly loves his sister. He particularly loves to annoy and attempt to outdo her at any task. Their relationship is highly competitive and almost close at the same time, but he enjoys to push her buttons and do anything to make her day absolutely awful. This is all out of his strange love for her. Would he ever admit that? No way. Hawthornclaw prefers to make her suffer and prove himself better in any way possible. He is fully confident that he'll become a far greater warrior than she, and firmly believes that all of his skills are superior to those of his sister. They may have been typical close siblings at kittens, but now, they are fierce sibling 'rivals'. Getting between the two and their bouts of competitiveness would indeed be a death wish. You may get stabbed. Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Hawthornpaw.juv.png Trivia * Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:RockClan Cats Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker